Wireless computer networks comprise mesh networks that include at least one node connecting the mesh network to a wide area network (WAN) through a backhaul connection. The WAN can comprise, for example, the Internet, and the backhaul connection node is referred to as a gateway. The backhaul connection node typically comprises a cable interface (cable modem) or DSL interface or the like, comprising a wired broadband connection. Other nodes of the wireless network typically comprise wireless access points that communicate with the backhaul connection. Devices that can operate as wireless access points include wireless routers, wireless bridges, so-called repeaters or range extenders, and the like. A wireless network typically includes a single wired backhaul connection and multiple wireless access points. Client devices may gain access to the WAN (Internet) through wireless communications with one of the access points or through a wired connection with the backhaul connection. The client devices can comprise a wide variety of devices, such as laptop computers, PDAs, and other handheld devices.
Deployment of wireless networks is hindered by the requirement for the wired backhaul connection node. The wired backhaul connection fixes a single geographic location as a limiting point of the wireless network. Repeaters can extend the geographic reach of the wireless network, but all network traffic must ultimately move through the backhaul connection. This limits the capacity and bandwidth of the wireless network. Greater deployment of wireless network, and easier operation, would be possible if greater flexibility was possible in connection with obtaining network connections to the WAN.
One network can be joined to another network by means of a bridge. The bridge receives packets over the first network and forwards the packets in accordance with destination address information of the packets. To properly forward messages, a bridge constructs a routing table of network addresses. Bridges are of relatively simple construction and can be an economical way to expand the coverage of a network. It is possible to configure a wireless access point in a wireless network to act as a bridge, according to a wireless bridging protocol such as Wireless Distribution Service (WDS). If two wireless access points (routers) are configured to support WDS, one of them can act as a client router and the other acts as a host router. The client router has no Internet connection of its own, whereas the host router has an Internet connection and shares it with the client router. A WDS-enabled access point wireless bridge must be specially configured for using WDS, which requires specialized support. The WDS also consumes some of the wireless bandwidth for overhead.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for wireless access points that can be more easily and economically used in connection with more than one network. The present invention satisfies this need.